Hiddenstar
"You are NOT ALLOWED to attack any of our cats. If you do one more time, you will have to leave. You are also not allowed to cause riots. You are our guest, so that is not. Allowed." ~ Hiddenstar to Pine = Physical Description Hiddenstar is a leathe, agile, she-cat. She has white patches with light grey white stripes on them, and different sized light grey spots and speckles on her pelt as well. She has dark, cobalt-blue eyes, and strong back legs for leaping. Personality Hiddenstar is a clever she-cat who loves the warrior code. No matter what, she will back it, and finds disobeying it unthinkable. She finds her clanmates like siblings, and finds love sort of gross. She will never mate herself, but she does not begrudge any of the mates and loves any new kits like they were her kin. She is very calm most of the time, but can be strict as well. Skills and Weaknesses Hiddenstar is smart and great at hunting. She is very passionate, and will fight for what is right. She tries to be calm and fair as well. However, she is not the best at fighting, and can be strict--even though sometimes she needs to be. Life Kit As a kit, Hiddenstar did not have much going on. Her little sister, Daffodilkit, passed away at birth. That made Hiddenstar pretty much an only child. Her parents loved her deeply, and she loved them right back. She never tried to sneak outside, and if she overheard anybody saying that, or someone asked her to do it, she would immediately tell the leader. No hesitation. She loved the code even as a kit, and memorized it at 3 moons old. Apprentice As an early apprentice, her mentors were Hyacinthsplash, her rusher mentor, and Lavenderglade, her springer mentor. Hyacinthsplash was very straightforward, and was pretty strict, but was also very kind to her. Lavenderglade was more laid-black, and joked around with her a lot. Later, when she had to choose through Springer or Rusher, she chose Springer. Her new springer mentor was Cricketspring, and they had a strong bond together. One day, when she 17 moons old, her father, Junipercry, died by a greencough outbreak. Warrior As a warrior, Hiddenstar lived happily. Her clan liked her, and she loved her clan. When she was 20 moons old, her mentor, Cricketspring, died by an attack from another clan. Tragedy struck again, and later her mother died hunting alone facing a fox. A few moons later, she got an apprentice, Vixenpaw. Deputy Hiddenstar became deputy quickly after getting an apprentice. She trained Vixenpaw as an apprentice, but at a training incident she fell off a tree and had to stay in the medicine den for a few moons. She also learned that Brightleaf, their medicine cat, had mated with a rogue named Pine, and she felt betrayed because her clanmates were like siblings to her. Leader Sadly, Storkstar passed and went to Starclan. That made Hiddenstar the leader. As leader, her apprentice became a warrior, Vixenspirit. She chose the deputy of Lynxheart. She decided that Brightleaf should become a permanent queen as punishment. Later, she got another apprentice, Peregrinepaw. A few moons later, Peregrinepaw became a warrior. Then, Brightleaf murdered Hiddenstar as she was sleeping. She lost a life, and accidentally killed Brightleaf. Pine got angry at her, and she felt guilty, but eventually she moved on. There is much more in her story, but can't all be explained here! Other Hiddenstar is owned by ShadeSwirlCategory:Cats